Dancing With CEO's
by LovinLove124
Summary: Tea Gardner had worked hard for her dancing career and finally she is reconized as one of Japan's best dancers. She get invited to be a part of a show in Hollywood known as Dancing with CEO's Unknown to her when she signed up Kaiba also recieved a letter
1. Invitations

**Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. **

The contest is based on the show 'Dancing with the Stars'

**Dancing With CEO's **

**Chapter 1: Invitations **

Tea Gardner plopped down onto her hot pink sofa (hard color to find) with her mail in her hand. She lived in a high rise apartment in Japan, in which many upper class people lived in, she had worked hard to get into a position in which she earned enough money to afford her apartment. Sighing she flipped through her ten letters in her hand.

'_Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail.' _Tea received large amounts of fan mail everyday, today she seemed to have gotten a small amount which was rare. Ever since she had won various dancing contests throughout Japan she had become quite famous indeed. Since she was young her only dream was to become a dancer, she had worked and worked and worked and finally it had paid off. Now sitting in her expensive apartment at age twenty two she was satisfied with her accomplishments (Of course she was planning to continue with her dancing and hoped to become a famous dancer throughout the world).

Tea's hand stopped flipping when she saw an odd looking envelop having the address from Hollywood in the United States. Ripping it open she unfolded the single piece of paper reading,

'Dear Ms. Gardner,

Hearing about your success in your dancing career which includes, your winning of Japan's best dancer's contest, your title as best dancer in Japan, and your various other awards in dancing Hollywood would like to invite you to perform on our show. This show will ask you to dance with a partner and you and your partner will be competing against other dancers from all around the world for the title as the best worldwide dancer!

This is a rare opportunity in which you and other vary talented dancer's will be competing for a large title. If you would like to be a part of this please call 1-800-Dancing! No charges will be applied on this call and it is a 24 hour line. Also your partner will be a large corporate CEO from somewhere in your country. Please join us!

Sincerely,

The Staff at Dancing with CEO's'

Tea's eye's almost popped out, she was filled with excitement, Hollywood! This was her chance to get recognized in other countries and get the title as best worldwide dancer! This was a chance of a lifetime she could not let this opportunity slip by her! The only thing that bothered her were the words 'your partner will be a large corporate CEO from somewhere in your country' she thought of Seto Kaiba with shivers going down her back. Seto Kaiba was in her high school and was the most selfish, cold, cruel man that she had ever known. Her close friends, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan despised him in high school and still do, except Yugi is much more tolerable towards Kaiba than Joey and Tristan.

After awhile of thinking Tea brushed the idea Kaiba could be her partner if she joined this contest/show. Kaiba wouldn't want to do this kind of thing anyway. She had seen Kaiba in the paper's every once in awhile, but she had never kept in contact with him at all since high school ended. Tea looked out of her great view of Domino city, seeing dusk approaching and seeing the sun fall into the horizon. Picking up the phone she began dialing the number that was on the letter.

Seto Kaiba walked into his large mansion holding his brief case in his hand indicating that he had just came home from work. His younger brother heard the clicking of Kaiba's shoes on the magnificent marble floor and ran into the foyer holding a single letter in his hands.

"Big Brother, Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled as he ran to his brother. Kaiba was not a very friendly mood since he had just seen in the paper's he was number three for most prosperous companies worldwide. He was under companies Wisdous, from the United States which was number one, and Yang Corp, from China for number two. Giving a grunt to his brother to indicate he knew his brother was in his presence he strode past him to his office in his normal blue trench coat (he also wore white trench coats if he was in a good mood) and black slacks. His brother followed him into his office waving a letter in his face.

"Look big brother! Its from Hollywood USA! Open it, open it!" Mokuba yelled into his brother's face. Kaiba grunted and pushed his hand away from his face.

"Who cares, I've got better things to do." Kaiba said as he turned on his laptop which was on his desk. Mokuba ignored his brother and tore open the letter, reading its contents aloud.

"Dear Mr. Kaiba,

According to 'Company' a worldwide magazine, they rate your company as one of the top six most prosperous companies throughout the world. We would like to invite you to be a part of our contest/show on dancing. You will be paired up with your county's best dancer and compete with other CEO's and their partner's from around the world to see who is the best dancing couple. If you are the winner of this competition you will be allowed to take over one of the lost CEO's company.

We must warn you though, if you loose the competition you may be at risk for the winner choosing your company to take over. Even though there is this risk, the gain of the winner, which may be you, is far greater than the risk you may take. We hope you will be a part of this, if you would like to be a part of this call 1-800-dancing, this is a toll free line open 24 hours.

Sincerely,

The Staff at Dancing with CEO's"

Kaiba's face burned with anger, _Top six? What an insult! I should be number one!_ Kaiba turned around in his portable chair and grabbed the letter from his younger brother to read it over again. He saw a Hollywood logo meaning this letter was not a joke. Mokuba's face showed excitement all over it.

"Are you going to go big brother!" Mokuba said excitedly. Kaiba threw the letter on the floor and went back to his laptop.

"No" Kaiba said plainly to his brother. _Why should he go and do this stupid thing? Dancing? He hated dancing. What a stupid idea. This show probably wanted him to come on just to make a fool out of him. _

"Why not? If you win you can get more publication throughout the world and get someone else's company!" Mokuba said in one breath. Kaiba smirked to himself, his brother would turn out to be a great businessman just like himself with a mind like that.

"No it's a waste of my time" Kaiba stated as he began typing on his computer. Mokuba's face was pink from exhaustion from trying to explain to his brother why he could go on the show. Grabbing the fallen letter on the floor and his brother's cell phone that was on his desk he started running to the door.

"Fine! If you won't sign up for this than I'll sign you up myself!" Mokuba yelled as he ran up the stairs. Kaiba shot out of his seat, he would not let his brother sign him up for something as pathetic as a dancing contest. Running up the stairs to Mokuba's room he found that his brother had locked the door.

"Open this door Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he banged the door.

"No! Your going to this thing and there's nothing you can do about it! Don't try finding the spare key to open my door cause I have it in here with me!" Mokuba screamed to his brother from his room. Kaiba scowled the only thing he could do was break down the door, but that was out of the question because all the doors in the Kaiba mansion were made of titanium steel (even though they looked like regular doors) for protection in case of intruders.

After twenty minutes of Kaiba banging on the door, Kaiba sat on the floor with his back to the door brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen into his face. _Mokuba! What are you going to do to me? _Finally Mokuba opened the door with a satisfied look on his face.

"Mokuba what in heaven's sake did you do!" Kaiba roared in his younger brother's face.

"Mr. Kaiba you will be attending a private jet tomorrow that will take you to Hollywood. Please pack enough clothes for six weeks. A hotel room has been set up for you just outside of Hollywood Studio's and in the jet plane you will be given a id card to get you into and out of Hollywood Studio's. Also, a limo will arrive at 7AM tomorrow to take you to your private jet plane. That will be all." Mokuba had failed to tell his brother that he would be sharing the jet plane tomorrow with his dance partner and he would be sharing the hotel room with his partner, but he doesn't need to know everything, right? Kaiba's face was a dark color of red showing his anger.

"How dare you sign me up for this! There's no way in hell I'm going to be a part of this!" Kaiba yelled at his brother. Mokuba kept a straight face on and a small smile.

"Did I forget to tell you that you will be competing with Leonardo Damera from Spain the number one real estate business in all of Spain? Oh and also you'll be against Jullian Hay's from the United States, ya know the company owner of Wisdous? The company that controls all of the software in the US and other countries? Oh and William Dickson the owner of IBA, the software programming company owner from Great Britain. And from India you'll also face Mohit Traz the owner of famous Computer Tech. And last from China you shall face Trace Yang the owner of Yang Corp the number one computer company in China." Kaiba's mouth fell open, the names Mokuba had said were all the names that he had read that morning in the newspaper as the most powerful companies in the world. He was under number three meaning if he entered this competition and took over Wisdous he would be the most powerful company in the world! This greed of wanting to be the most powerful company in the world changed Kaiba's mind, he wanted to show Wisdous and all the other companies that he was superior to them.

"Fine I'll go, but only because your forcing me." Kaiba said to his brother making is seem as though his brother was forcing him.

"Sure…" Mokuba replied sarcastically. He knew his brother wanted to take over another company to have a worldwide powerful company.

Tea had packed everything for her departure tomorrow. She had received all the information she needed and she knew she would be sharing the private jet plane tomorrow with her partner. The lady on the phone had said the time she and her partner had on the plane tomorrow was a good time to get use to each other. The only thing about this competition she was nervous about was one, she would be sharing her hotel room with her partner, and two, the show would be aired worldwide meaning if she messed up the world would see it.

Getting under her warm bed cover's Tea fell asleep ready for the obstacles she would face.

Like it? Review Review! Oh yea..I can't put the little mark over the a in Tea's name because my computer is having problem's, so don't be like "Why don't you have the little mark over Tea's name?" LoL Anyway review!


	2. Meetings

Declaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters

**Dancing With CEO's**

Chapter 2: Meetings

A black limo stopped outside of the Kaiba mansion ready to take Kaiba to the jet that would be taking him to Hollywood Studio's. Kaiba stepped through his gates toward the limo with a rolling suitcase grumbling that he had to take the 'special' limo instead of taking one of his owns. The staff at the show said that the airport wouldn't allow unidentified limo's into the jet's perimeters. Besides the fact that his brother was practically forcing him to this show, he had his own reasons to go. The fact that he would be taking over Jullian Hay's company Wisdous was good enough for him, _if _he won, but to him there was no doubt he would loose.

Arriving at the private plane, Kaiba grumpily sat down on the leather seats that were in the plane crossing his arms around his chest. _The sooner this is over the better._ Bending over to unzip his laptop from his case he heard footsteps of another person walking up the stairway. Assuming it was a hostess he grunted, once hearing the footsteps coming closer to him he managed to pull this laptop out of his case.

"I'll just have a dark coffee." He said to the unknown person as he started up his laptop.

"And so would I, but unfortunately coffee doesn't pop out of thin air." The person replied to him. It was a girl's voice, no a women's voice. He moved his eyes away from his laptop to look at the person who had spoken to him. She had stunning ocean blue eyes and brown hair tied in a pony tail with bangs coming down on opposite sides of her face. She wore tight jean shorts that were _very_ short along with a pink material belt. Her shorts were the color of army green and hugged her thighs nicely. She wore a pink fitted baby tee that showed her flat stomach and nice curves and wore low cut socks that were hardly seeable from her green sneakers. He himself was in a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt making him look as handsome as ever. At first he didn't recognize her, and than after a few seconds of staring it hit him, _Gardner!_

Tea had found out from the limo driver that her partner was going to be Seto Kaiba. She was in utter shock because one, she would have never expected him to do something like this and two because she had decided if it was him she would not go through with the show. After planning what she should do during the ride she came up with a plan, she would treat this like business.

"Why are you on this private jet, which is suppose to be for me? Don't tell me you wanted to be in the presence of someone rich and handsome." Kaiba said mockingly as he arched and eyebrow. Tea had a suitcase in her hand and carefully placed it down and sat on the opposite leather sofa across from Kaiba. Carefully sitting down, she crossed her legs and pulled out a letter and handed it to Kaiba.

"I was emailed this letter after I registered for the show." Tea said plainly as Kaiba's eyes darted across the paper reading its contents. The letter stated that he and Tea would be on the plane together and they would be sharing a hotel room together. Feeling sweat fighting to fall down his face Kaiba stood up ready to leave the plane. As he stood the man on the out side rolled the door shut and the engine of the plane roared. As the plane moved and he staggered to keep his balance, and finally the plane lifted off and Kaiba fell back to his seat quietly cursing. Running to the pilot's area he realized there was a door cutting him off from the pilot. He knocked on the door.

"What is it Mr. Kaiba?" The intercom said to him.

"I demand getting off this plane this instance and I do not wish to attend this show." Kaiba's voice was filled with hatred and coldness.

"No can do Mr. Kaiba, your legally bound to attend this show from your phone registration." Grumbling he realized Mokuba had failed to mention a variety of things to him when he signed him up. Stomping back to his seat he sat down and opened his laptop, the only thing he would do was attend this stupid show and win to get this over with.

Tea had her long legs stretched out on her sofa and her head lying on the head of the sofa sleeping peacefully. It had been so long since she had Kaiba had seen each other and they failed to even meet reasonable acquaintance. Kaiba looked at her body examining her curves and features. As he walked forward he kept his eyes on Tea and his foot met Tea's shoes which were carelessly thrown on the ground causing him to trip, landing body first on Tea.

With a painful crash, for Tea, Kaiba found himself perfectly pressed against her body. Tea's eyes darted open as she opened her mouth to make a 'ow' sound allowing a slight moan of pain come out. Kaiba's eyes met her's as he could feel two something's that were very soft against his chest. Tea found a blush spread across her cheeks as she put her hands on Kaiba's shoulder's trying to push him off.

"Get off of me." Kaiba slowly removed his body from her's and swiftly sat back onto his seat.

"Next time don't leave your shoes lying around and maybe we won't have accidents." Tea felt the sheer coldness as he spoke every word to her. It hurt her slightly that he didn't seem even slightly interested how she was or how she had been doing since high school.

A few hours later after the accident Tea walked to the mini fridge for some food, it was around lunch time and they still had a few more hours until they arrived at Hollywood. Inspecting the fridge she found two bottled water's and two deli turkey sandwiches. _Not what I expected for a private jet plane, but it'll do. _She decided to make Kaiba a lunch since he was going to be her partner for the next six weeks. Making a tray for both her and Kaiba she filled each tray with a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, a water bottle, and a little piece of candy. She took the tray to Kaiba and found him still typing away onto his laptop as he was several hours ago. He kept his eyes on his screen and refused to notice her presence in front of him.

"Ahem…" Kaiba still ignored her. Tea rolled her eyes, _how selfish can this guy be? _"Kaiba," Finally looking up he gave her an annoyed look.

"What do you want Gardner?" Tea gestured the tray of food towards him that she had prepared. Looking at the tray's content's he pushed it away. "Do you really expect me to eat such horrible food?" Tea felt her blood broil, she had made him lunch, _yes made a lunch him._

"Seto Kaiba, I just made you a lunch, I was nice enough to make you a stupid lunch! I expect you to eat it!" Kaiba ignored her and typed away on his laptop. Furious Tea put down the tray next to him and went to eat her lunch.

After eating her lunch, she laid back down to sleep for the remaining time of the flight. After she had fallen asleep Kaiba's eyes slightly glanced at her than at the tray of food she had made for him. Pushing his laptop aside he placed the tray onto his lap and opened the sandwich and took a bite of it. Chewing it slowly he found it to be quite tasty and he found the chips to go along great with the sandwich with the mixture of the cold turkey and salty chips. After finishing the chips and turkey he looked at the little peppermint candy Tea had left him on his tray for desert. He glanced at Tea again and thought of what would be a better desert.

Review!


End file.
